The Pathetic and the Perfect
by Snawsages
Summary: Bella Swan is living a ridiculous, pathetic life. While attempting to get her novel published, she meets the perfect stranger willing to give her a helping hand. AH/OOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I'm just the poor sap who wishes she owned it.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

So, currently, I am lying sprawled out on the cold linoleum floor with ketchup, salt, and lettuce splattered all over every last inch of my body. My head is throbbing, a sign of an arising headache, and my bum is super sore from the impact of my fall. At this moment, I have an epiphany: I am pathetic.

I came to this conclusion after storming out of my boss' - whoops - I mean my _ex_-boss' office at the back of Banner's Café & Diner. This morning, I had my mind set on achieving a major career goal for myself, being that I am head waitress. I marched in Mr. Banner's office, head held high and chin jutted out.

"I deserve a raise." I state firmly, hoping my face showed fierceness, instead of the nervousness I was feeling on the inside. He spun around in his black wheelie chair and faced his balding head and beady blue eyes in my direction.

"Well Miss Swan, why don't you take a seat here and we'll discuss this raise you speak of," he said with a smile playing on his lips. After ten minutes of "discussing" my raise and my future at the Diner, I stormed out Banner's office. I was fuming, aggravated, and jobless. Being fired took a real toll on my self-esteem, but I couldn't let _him_ know that. I rolled on the stupid waitress-required roller-skates, heading for the door to make a grand exit, only to crash into a customer and end up where I am now on the floor with food scattered on my clean uniform.

I sat up, my head spinning, and came face-to-face with the navy blue pen-striped pant leg of Mr. Banner's suit.

"That will be coming out of your final paycheck," he spat at me. I sighed as he sauntered away in his perfect suit and squeaky clean dress shows. Once inside, he slammed his office door shut with enough force to make the various certificates on the neighboring walls to sway side to side. I could hear the four college boys at the table nearest to me snickering at my unfortunate incident. I turned to glare at them and they immediately stopped, making failed attempts to cover up theirlaughter with fake coughs.

I truly am pathetic.


	2. Desperate Times

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a poor sap who wishes I owed it.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! Chapter 2 will be coming out within the next 3 days. This chapter is short, so I'll try to make the next longer!**

**R&R! Constructive criticism is always accepted.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures**

It's Wednesday night at approximately 5:48 PM. Usually I would be working my shift at the Diner by now, but instead, I'm at the local pharmacy store filling out an application for a job position I know I'm not qualified for. I finished up and handed to documents to the girl behind the counter, who is chewing on her gum obnoxiously and scowling at me. All day, I've been going around to different places, filling out job applications, hoping that one, just one place would hire me. On my way out, I decide to pick up a tube of medicated ointment for my ears.

About a week ago, I was having a girl's night out with my best friend Alice. We were both wasted and I stupidly allowed her to pierce my ears with a mechanical pencil and a bobby pin that had the plastic end missing. It hurt like hell in the morning and was caked up with dried blood and puss. I now have disgusting looking scabs on my earlobes that cease to heal. I purchased the ointment and rode my bike home. As of right now, my means of transportation are my trusty old bicycle and my eleven year-old orange skate board that has ugly trolls on the backside with magenta colored hair. Me having no job and absolutely no money in my bank account, I have no other options; well, except going on foot. I can't even afford bus fair. But, hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

I finally get to my apartment building that appears ever so lovely on the outside, but is actually very trashy on the inside. I greet Ben, the forty-something year-old doorman that I've known since the year I've moved here. He's a nice older man, always polite and cheerful, his wife, Angela, runs the library nearby. I finally get up the elevator and down the hall to my apartment door, which is on the seventh floor. I jam the key into the crappy keyhole, but it doesn't open. I give it a little jiggle and twist the knob exactly six times back and forth, and… open sesame!

It takes a good five minutes to stuff my bike through the tiny doorway. Once I get inside, I close the door and lock it. I hopped over the poor excuse for a coffee table and headed into the kitchen area. I see that I have thirteen new messages on my answering machine, so I grab a Vanilla Coke from the refrigerator and take a swig. I press play on the answering machine.

"You have 13 new messages," the male-like robotic voice informed me.

_Obviously._

It beeps and the voice of my mother fills the room.

"Hey sweetie! How are things going? You were supposed to call me back yesterday, but you never did. You're making me nervous, dear. Call me back as soon as you get this. I know you want to explore the different…uh, um, _sides_ of life," Renee thinks Alice and I are lesbian lovers, "and that you're pursuing this silly writing career, but your father and I miss you. Come on Bella, stop this little rebel act and come home! I wi-" I had to stop it there.

I cannot possibly handle another plea from my crazy, harebrained mother to come back to Phoenix. Chicago has so much more opportunities for my writing career to take off. During my freshman year of college, I finally finished the novel I've been writing since I was fourteen. I was so happy with the turn out of it that I dropped out of school to get my book published and become the famous author I always dreamed of being! But, unfortunately, that didn't happen. I ended up here, lonely and stuck on a budget.

I cleared the rest of the messages, being that they were all from bill collectors. I looked around the room, wondering what I my next errand to run is going to be. I spotted the stack of seven boxes against the wall that I labeled myself almost 4 years ago with the word "Twilight" on it. That's the name of my book. It's a story of a teenage girl who falls in love with a vampire and then the bad guy tries to kill her and blah blah blah. At the time I wrote it, I thought it was an awesome idea, but now I'm beginning to doubt my judgment. Everyday when I come home, those boxes haunt me. I can hear them chant, _"Sell us Bella, sell us…"_

I haven't sold one book yet and I have had countless book signings, but no one has showed up. Maybe that's because they aren't actually on the market, the covers and bindings are made of black construction paper with hand drawings on it (courtesy of Alice), or maybe it's because I don't have enough money to actually make them look presentable or to get them published by a real publishing agency.

I used all the $50,000 in my college fund to buy this crappy apartment and a truck. It was a good, sturdy truck-well, until I totaled it and my mechanic, Jake, charged me an arm and a leg for the repair. Then, when I finally think it's fixed, it messes up again and more money is thrown out my pocket. Old Betsy lasted a month until I sold her for $150. It was the highest bid I could get. That, and the cost of six years of rent and regular neccessities left me with next to nothing. Now, I'm living on the $2,500 left in my college fund, hoping it will cover at least two more months of rent and food costs.

I went to bed, too depressed to leave the springy coziness of my cheap mattress.

The next morning, I woke up with a start. The loud, joyful sound of the song "The Best Day Ever," you know, from Spongebob, jolted me awake. I grabbed and answered my cell phone groggily.

"Um… hello?"

"Hi. This is Angela Cheney, from Meyer Memorial Library" a polite voice spoke into the phone.

"Un huh," I replied sleepily, still not fully aware of my surroundings,

"Well, I read over your application that you submitted yesterday and I think we may have a spot open for you here."

"That's… great…" I said, starting to doze off again. I dropped the phone.

"Um, hello? Miss Swan?" I heard coming from the floor. Then, reality hit me and I jumped up off the bed only to get caught in my blanket and face plant the carpet. _Ow._

I snatched the phone and cleared my throat before speaking. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm here. You are Ben Cheney's wife, right? You said there was a job opening for me?"

"Yes, I am and yes there is. You will just be doing the regular tasks that our interns do, but instead you'll be getting paid."

"And how much…exactly?"

"About $7.50 and hour."

_Well, at least it's a start._ "I'll take it." I said.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to get you started right away. So, if you are able to come here at about 11:00, then that'll be great." I could hear her smiling.

"Of course! I'll be there."

"Alright, well it's set then. See you soon, dear."

I got off the phone and did my little happy dance, which consists of a mixture between jumping, clapping, the electric slide, and river dancing.

"What. Are you doing?" someone said.

I stopped in the middle of my dance, just as I was about to pull a spin move, and turned to look at the owner of the all-too familiar voice.

"Hi Alice." I smiled crazily.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please tell me you are **not** doing that ridiculous happy dance that you promised me you wouldn't do any more… for my sake."

"I'm sorry Ali, but I just got a job at the library and they actually pay minimum wage!" I replied, excitedly.

"Well, Bella, I can honestly say that I thought I never would see the day that my twenty-three year old best friend would be flapping around in her granny panties at seven o'clock in the morning beca-"

"Hey! I have a good reason for being happy. And don't hate on the underwear. They happen to be extremely comfortable." _Wait... what the..? "_Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked her.

She just smiled and waved me off with her hand. "Silly Bella, everyone knows you just have to jiggle the doorknob to get in; key or no key."

_Ugh, I am definitely getting the locks changed._

I told Alice all about the position the library gave me. We were both surprised that no interview was needed. This can give me a chance to sell my books… hopefully. I got dressed in the most appropriate, sophisticated clothes I own-a navy blue pencil skirt, a pair of navy blue flats, and a white button-up blouse. Alice wanted to do something fancy with my hair, but I told her no, even when she used her cute little pout. I brushed my long chocolate brown hair out; making sure it covered my ugly ears.

Alice gave me a ride in her ostentatious yellow Porsche. I've known her since elementary school, when my family first moved to Forks, Washington. As far back as I can remember, her family always had money. Mr. Cullen was actually a Dr. Cullen at a hospital in Seattle. Mrs. Cullen was an interior designer, hence Alice's super cool apartment. Her apartment made mine look like horse shit. She and her boyfriend, Jasper, moved here to Chicago the same time I did. Alice opened up an art gallery for all her beautiful paintings and Jasper is enrolled in the military. As of now, he's overseas doing God knows what. She has one older brother, Emmett. Emmett is a news anchor for ESPN.

We arrived at the library and I hopped out the car. I gave Alice a hug and said goodbye as she wished me good luck. I'm just on time. I hope I don't screw this up… like I always do.


	3. Incompetence Has Its Ups

**A/N:**** Twilight**** is**** owned**** by**** Stephenie**** Meyer.**** I**** just**** really**** wish**** I**** owned**** it.**

**Okay,**** Chapter**** 2**** is**** here!**** I**** was**** planning**** to**** make**** it**** longer,**** but**** I**** actually**** made**** it**** shorter...**** 0.o**** weird.**

**Thanks**** to**** my**** first**** reviewer,**** MusicIsMyBoyfriend33!**

**R&R**** please!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Incompetency Has Its Ups**

Meyer Memorial Library is a pretty large building. It has two floors, both lined with hard, burgundy carpet and connected by two old staircases. I used to come here countless times to set up for one of my numerous book signings and attempts to sell _Twilight_, in which all resulted in no progress whatsoever. Still standing outside, I walked to the large glass doors, one labeling the opening and closing hours. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Bella… You can do this…_

I opened my eyes and pushed through the double doors. It was air-conditioned inside, making me shiver. I should have brought that cardigan Alice kept bugging me about. I walked up to the main counter, a cool chestnut color, matching the rest of the library shelves and furniture. I greeted the red-haired woman behind the counter, Ms. Cope, according to her nametag on her desk.

"Um, is Angela Cheney here?" I asked.

"Oh! Of course, I'll just go get her for you." Her pair-shaped figure rose from her seat and turned down a hallway in the back, probably leading to the staff room. She came back a little later with a tall, slender woman following her. She was much younger than Ms. Cope, but older than me. She wore a floral printed dress, a rosy pink sweater covering her broad shoulders, and black rimmed glasses sitting on top of her slightly pointed nose. Ms. Cope sat down, while the tall woman, who I assumed is Angela, stalked her skinny frame gracefully towards me.

"Isabella, you're just on time," Angela said, smiling happily at me.

"Bella, actually," I corrected her, "and I am really excited to start work here. Thank you for this."

"No problem, Bella. Now, let's get you started."

Angela gave me an official tour around the library, showing me the places that I haven't yet seen and the places that I weren't allowed to go, but I now am. My job as of right now is to roll a noisy cart around, gaining attention from those that I never wanted, and to stack the books on the shelves in their correct place. Easy enough.

So, I start doing that for about thirty minutes, which equals four hours in Bella Time. I yawn and wheel the loud ass cart down another aisle. I pick up one of the misplaced books from the cart, the title reading _Wuthering Heights -_ a classic and one of my favorites. The shelf it goes on just so happens to be the highest fucking shelf on the bookcase. Me, being only 5'4, can't reach it. I stand on the edge of the first shelf, hoping to make me taller.

Still can't reach it.

I move up to the second shelf, holding onto some books for support. I'm just about to get the fucking book in the right spot when, suddenly, my book supporters decide to choose this time to give out. They flip backwards, sending me flying to the ground with books slamming down everywhere. I close my eyes, preparing my butt for another forceful impact. Just as I was about to hit the floor, a pair of arms reached out and pulled me up, hitting a hard chest. The books remain falling around me and my rescuer for few seconds. My eyes are still closed, when they place me down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" a musical, velvety voice asks.

I don't know. I am okay?

I peek one eye open and I nearly collapse. In front of me is a fucking God. My rescuer is looking at me with deep, fiery jade eyes. He's tall, almost a foot over me, with a lanky, yet muscular body. He's got this untidy mess of dark brownish-red hair, with flashes of bronze here and their - it looks like he just finished rolling around in the sack.

_Sex hair._

His oddly colored sex hair is striking against his pale, pasty complexion. His face is completely masculine and angular, with prominent cheekbones. A pair of dark colored jeans that aren't baggy, but not amazingly tight, covered his long legs. The jeans, topped off with a form-fitting gray t-shirt and black Chucks with the tongues sticking out, were enough to make me have a hot flash and break out into a cold sweat. He looked perfect.

_Ah, shit! He's waiting for me to respond! Say something dumbass!_

I opened my other eye and looked down at my skirt, blushing from my ogling and incompetence.

"Um… y-ye-yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered out quietly. I bend down, still not looking at him, and begin to pick the books up off the floor.

"Here, let me help you," he says, voice smooth. Long, strong arms help me pick up the books, causing his body to come closer to me.

_Is it wrong to sniff him?_

…_I don't think so!_

I lean forward more, reaching for a book near his foot to get a whiff. Abruptly, my nostrils are filled the most delicious scent – like cinnamon, mint... and _man_.

But, of course, I'm not the smooth motherfucker I'd like to be, so I accidently bang my head against his forehead.

_Shit._

We both pulled away from each other in pain.

"Ow," I groaned. I could hear Mr. Sexy snickering, so I looked up. He's laughing quietly. He's got some nice teeth – white, straight, and pearly.

_Great, now he's laughing at my stupidity._

I blush scarlet.

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't lo-"

"Nah, it's okay," he interrupted me, "No blood, no foul."

I smiled weakly.

We finished cleaning up my mess and all the books were where they were supposed to be.

"Thanks," I said shyly to him once we were done.

"No problem… I'm Edward." He stuck his hand out.

I took it in my own. It was strong, and a little rough. "I'm Bella."

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you around." He gave me a crooked, lopsided smile that nearly kilt me and sent me into hyperventilation.

With that, he turned on his heel and left the aisle. I just stood there, speechless and slightly turned on by our little interaction.

_Ah, sex hair…_

I wheeled the cart back around to the front counter, somewhat dazed. Angela was sitting at a desk behind the counter, right across from Ms. Cope's desk. I told her I was done and she asked me if I wouldn't mind doing story time for the children, the original storyteller - Jessica - called in sick the last minute. I agreed, but not because for my love of children, but because of the extra $5 that will be put into my paycheck.

Two hours later, I was done with my first shift at the library. I waved goodbye to Angela and headed out the doors. Alice was waiting in the Porsche 911 outside the library. I ran to the car and got in.

"What happened to you? It looks like you just went through hell!" she said.

"Thanks." I sighed. "I guess just one hour of story time with the little kiddies wore me out."

She scoffed. "Wore you out? You look horrible! Ugh! You look like Emmett that time I found him wearing my makeup!"

"Alright, alright Alice! Enough with the insults! Let's just go somewhere! My feet are killing me!"

She pulled off out of the parking lot and decided to head over to the Chinese food restaurant on the corner, Hunan Wok, to get an early dinner. A while later, we were back at my cluttered apartment sitting crisscross on my pull out sofa, stuffing Lo Mein down our throats, and watching _Sex and the City_.

"So, what are you going to do with all these books? I worked really hard on those covers, you know," Alice asked.

"I don't know! It's been five years and I haven't sold one! I just need to get a chance!" I said, exasperated.

"Don't give up Belly Lint, you'll think of something."

"..Don't call me that…please."

Alice left a little while later. I went to my bedroom and changed out of my work clothes. I put on my old, ratty sweats and face planted my bed. I fell asleep within the next 10 seconds.

That was the first night I dreamed about Edward.

The rest of the week went by fairly fast.

On Monday morning, I walked to work carrying a box of full of my books. I had a nice talk to Angela a few days ago and I told her all about my money, living, and book situation. She's a really genuine person, just like Ben. Once I told her about my novel, she said that she wanted to read it and that it was more than okay to try advertise it at the library again.

_I picked a bad day to wear heels; as if I __can't already_ _walk on a flat surface without falling._

By the time I got to the library, my feet were killing me. I did my necessary jobs and when my shift was over, I went to Angela to give her a book.

"Oh is this it?" she asked eagerly.

Once I handed to her, her face fell a little.

"Oh...um, _nice_ cover."

"It's okay to say it's ugly. I know it is. I just couldn't afford to get an actual cover or binding."

"Well... in that case, it looks horrendous," she said sheepishly.

I smiled at her sweetness.

I set up at an empty table in the front, spreading some of my books out. I put a sign on the front of the table, reading the title of my book and some other crap Alice put on there. I put my best smile on and sat at the table. I was ready to get some extra money in my pocket, since I don't get paid until this Friday.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that I'll at least sell one.


	4. Aching Feet and Goofy Smiles

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. I just like to dress up and play with the characters.**

**Chapter 3! Yay! Btw, if you haven't noticed, I enjoy saying the word 'crap' a lot :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Aching Feet and Goofy Smiles**

You know, if someone had told me that life was going to be a real bitch, then I would have stayed back inside my mother's womb. I didn't think that my life could be any more pathetic than this, but amazingly, I was wrong. I've been at the library for over two hours now, waiting, just waiting. Waiting for a single person to buy a book – wait, scratch that – to at least look a one. But no, that doesn't happen for Bella. I must look extremely pathetic right now; a pen ready in my hand, anticipating the time when some poor sap wants to pay the small fee to purchase my crappy-looking book. Pathetic. I'm just about to pack up my shit and head home when a strike of pain zaps through my foot.

_Dammit!_

I bend down under the tiny table to tend to my aching foot, which is captured inside a pair of high heeled death traps. I massage the back of my foot for a little and damn, it feels good. I try my best to bite back a moan, but I fail miserably.

"Mmmmm…ung…" I moan out.

Then, I hear someone close by cough. It startles the fuck out of my and I jump up, only to hit my head on the backside of the hard wood table.

"Ouch! Motherfucker! I scream. I pull out of under the table and sit up straight.

_Fuck, that hurt._

I rub the sore spot on my head, then look up to see who the hell caused this to happen. I'm about to come up with some witty, smart-aleck thing to say, but I freeze when my gaze meets one of a God.

_It's him._

"Are you alright?" Edward asks, wearing a half concerned and half amused expression. I just stare up at him, my mouth hanging open. Today he is sporting a suit, a black one to be exact, paired with a dark charcoal gray dress shirt, a skinny black silk tie, along with shiny black shoes. And, of course, he has his bed hair.

_Mmmmm…sex hair. I wanna touch it. I bet it's soft…_

_Oh shit! He's waiting for a response! Why do I always find myself in this situation?_

"Umm uh…I-I uh," I stutter like an idiot. I think my brain just turned to mush. He smirks this sexy-ass crooked smirk that makes my girly parts sing.

"I take it you're alright?" he asks again. I nod, still lost at words.

"Bella, is it?"

_Oh God, he remembered my name! It sounds so fucking hot coming off his lips._

I finally collect myself together and I blush red at my stupidity in his presence. Once again.

"Um, yeah. That's correct. You're Edward, right?" I squeak out.

"Yes, I am," he pauses, "So, _Bella_, what exactly is all_ this_?" He motions his hands towards the table, holding all my stuff.

_He's got nice hands with these long fingers. They're probably magical fingers…I'd love to find out._

"This is actually supposed to be a, um, book release," I say, totally embarrassed.

"For what book?" he says with a slight frown on his face.

"For my book," I point to the construction paper cover of one, "Twilight."

Edward picks up one of my books, a light grin replacing the frown. He flips through the pages quickly, from front to back, then puts it back on the table. He leans a little closer to me, his emerald eyes blazing at me.

"I'd like to buy one of your books Miss Swan," his smooth voice seeps out, reading my name off the cover. "Wait, it is a Miss, right?" he asks. His face tells me he already knows the answer.

"Uh huh." I'm momentarily dazzled by the fuckhot creature in front of me. I manage to whisper out, "$12.59."

He reaches into his back pocket (I wish I were his hand) to retrieve his wallet and suddenly, I fell kind of guilty taking money from Mr. Fuckhot. So, I shove one of the books at him before he has a chance to take his money out.

"But for you, it's free," I say in a rush.

"Nonsense, I'd be more than happy to pay," he says, sliding the crisp bills into my left open hand. He closes my hand around the money using his own. My palm starts to sweat a little from the warmth of his. It feels so small in his hand, almost like a child's. Edward let's go after giving my hand a tiny squeeze.

"I feel guilty taking your cash though," I admit, "You know, since you saved my bum from serious injury and all."

He chuckled lightly. "Okay, that's understandable, but how about you pay me back in some other way?" His look intensified.

"Like h-h-how?" I stuttered, nervous and hot under his stare.

"Hmm…well," he paused to lick his full, cherry red lips, "would you be opposed to having coffee with me tomorrow? After work?"

"Like a date?" I asked slowly, making sure my ears weren't deceiving me. Why the fuck would this fucking Adonis want to have a date with me?

"It can be anything you want it to be," he says huskily, his liquid jade eyes smoldering.

I stared at his juicy lips for a little before blushing. His words were oozing sex. The air crackled between us with intensity, then, I looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"I…I'd like that," I finally stated, after what felt like forever. He smiled widely at me, so wide that his eyes crinkled at the corners, making him look younger. I smiled hugely in response. I wasn't planning to smile, but his smile is contagious. He gave me his number, not asking for mine. He said he'll either call or text me. When he left, I plugged it into my old, silver cell phone. I have had this since I was fifteen when my parents gave it to me. I couldn't afford a phone now, based on my low income. So, I kept it all through college. I was especially thankful now that my parents haven't taken me off the family plan they set up eight years ago. There was no way I could afford one by myself.

I went home that day a happy woman. When I entered my apartment, Alice was already there. I assume she broke in again. She took the box of unsold books I was still holding out my hands and placed them next to the other six.

"I guess it didn't go well," she said sympathetically.

"Actually, it went better than I expected," I said, still under Mr. Fuckhot's spell, "I sold one book _and…_" I hesitated.

I didn't know if I should tell Alice about Edward yet. She always makes a big deal out of nothing. I decided to just to tell her, she was going to find out later anyway.

"Well, that's a start! So, you wan to go – wait. _And_ what?"

"Uh..."

"_And?_" she prompted.

"_And…_ Ikindagotadatetomorrow," I said swiftly, all in one huge breath.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she chanted. Alice ran up to me and wrapped her tiny frame around me tightly.

"Oh Bella! This is great! It's about time you got a date! So who is he? How did this happen? Where did you meet him? We can finally double! Oh, I have to tell Jazz! Is he hot? He's hot isn't he? _Tell me!_" she said loudly, making her eyes bulge while stretching the last words out – making me a little scared.

So, I tell her the whole story from the beginning, while changing into some old sweats and an old Forks Police Department t-shirt. She makes sure I don't leave any parts out, giving her a vivid description of his face and body. Alice spent the night on the pull-out couch and I went to bed with a dumbass, goofy smile on my face; all due to a certain green eyed man.

The next day, I hurried through my tasks at the library in a rush to get home. Angela was shocked to see me done so early and let me off for the rest of the day. I got to my apartment a short while later and I called Alice to come over and help me. I showered while waiting for her. She was there in a flash, knocking four quick raps on the door. I opened it and there she stood, holding hairspray in one hand and a curling iron in the other. We went in my room and I laid sprawled out on my bed while Alice went for my closet.

"Hmm… do you have any idea of what you want to wear? Where is he taking you again?" Alice asked.

"Uh, no and to get coffee at some diner probably."

"Okay… let's see…" she said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"You don't need to go too fancy, so you'll wear these," she said, throwing my dark denim skinny jeans at me, "But, you still need to 'wow' him, so this will be perfect," she took out a deep royal blue scoop neck sweater, "And these are just icing on the cake," she held matching royal blue stiletto heeled pumps.

I took off my robe and Alice handed me some underwear. They were a navy blue satin panties and bra. I put them on and put the pants on next – they were super tight. I pulled the shirt over my head, and since it was a scoop neck, it showed some of my cleavage perfectly. I slipped the shoes on and Alice dragged me into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I'm not big on makeup, so she only put some eyeliner and mascara. I rubbed on some of my favorite cherry flavored ChapStick. For my hair, she curled it, but in a way to make it look naturally wavy – not in ringlets. She left it down and fluffed it out so it went down over my shoulders and back.

"There! I don't think you need any jewelry. You look smokin' hot Bella," she beamed at me.

I looked at the sexy woman in the mirror. Was that me? It certainly didn't look like me, but then again, I still had the peeling scabs on my ears. So, yeah, it was me.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," she said hugging me back, "When is Edward picking you up?"

As soon as she said that, my cell phone rang with that annoying Spongebob song again. The number was unknown.

"Hello? Edward?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hey Bella," he said coolly. The phone made his voice sound gravelly.

_How come I can't act sexy like that?_

"Hi Edward." I'm shaking on the inside.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I got off of work a little over an hour ago."

"So, am I picking you up at the library or…" he trailed off.

"Um, no. You can pick me up at my apartment."

I told him the address and we hung up. I looked at Alice and she looked at me before we both burst out giggling like two schoolgirls. I walked with Alice down to the lobby and out to the parking lot. She said she wanted to meet him, but I told her not yet because we didn't even know if we connected yet. So, I gave her a hug goodbye and she pranced off to her beloved Porsche and headed back to her condo.

It took all about two minutes for Edward to get here, I glanced at my clock and it was only 5:30. He pulled up in a shiny, silver Volvo. He got out the car and walked up to me swiftly. He grabbed my hand and looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my chest.

_Score 1 for Bella._

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said. I blush while he gives the back of my hand a butterfly kiss.

_Hehehe, it tickles._

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said, slightly dazed. Again.

He was looking uber sexy in his light blue button-down, and black tight-but-not-too-tight jeans. Edward led me to the car and held the door open for me.

_Such a gentlemen… swoon…_

He quickly jogged around the car to the other side and got in. He started the engine and me, used to having a truck, expected it roar to life. Instead, it awoke quietly and purred when we pulled off.

_Don't fuck this up Bella. Don't fuck this up._

I really hope I don't fuck this up.


	5. Diner Dates and Stories Told

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, that my friends, belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the long wait, I was just really busy with... well, life. I now have a Twitter account, you can find that out on my page. So, go follow me!**

**Also, my official posting days are now Thursday/Friday. The whole posting every 2 or 3 days was not working out. But don't fret, the longer it takes me to post, the longer every chapter is!**

**Okay... Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh God, I fucked it up.

I promised myself I wouldn't, but I went and fucked it up anyway. Everything was going perfect until I fucked it up. Apart from the casual small talk and me ogling Edward, the drive to where ever we were going was fairly quiet. It wasn't until we turned down a very familiar street, Mallory Blvd., that I began to feel uneasy.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I nervously asked Edward.

"There's this tiny diner up ahead. I hea-"

"Would that happen to be Banner's Café & Diner?" I interrupted him, trying to ask nonchalantly.

"Um, yes. I think that's right,"

_Shit._

"I heard that they have great veggie burgers."

_Veggie burgers? _"Veggie burgers?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh," I said and turned back to face the front.

I used my hair to create a curtain between us and peeked at Edward through it. I studied him for a while. The sleeves to his button-down were rolled up to his elbow.

Vegetarian? Impossible. That has to be impossible. There's no fucking way that this fine piece of male specimen is a vegetarian. I mean, I can visibly see his arm muscles stretch… he looks much more muscular from this angle; which leads me to believe that he has killer abs.

_And a rock hard chest! Don't forget that!_

It seems like he would need meat to help accomplish that sexy looking body.

_Mmmm… I wanna touch him now…_

_Oh shit! He's talking to me!_

"Uh, what was that?"

He smirked. "I asked if me being a vegetarian bothers you."

"Oh, of course not! I actually tried being a vegetarian in college."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stick to it," I said, staring at his chest, "I like my meat."

He glanced at me shortly, his lopsided smirk becoming more lopsided than I thought possible.

_God, that's sexy!_

We pulled into the parking lot of Banner's Café & Diner, a place where I hoped I'd never be again. I just hope I don't see anyone I know. Edward held the door open for me, and I walked inside. The diner looked much more modern and up-to-date.

_Huh, I guess they did better without me._

We were greeted by a waitress, who surprisingly wasn't wearing any rollerblades.

_Fucking Banner, I bet he made me wear those on purpose._

She led us to a table nearer to the back, and we sat down. She gave us our menus and I swear I saw that bitch staring at Edward. With that, she left the table, making sure she added more sway to her steps, but it really just made her look like she was limping.

"So, Bella, how about we play a game?" Edward's smooth voice said. I looked up to find him staring at me intently, his emerald eyes capturing my brown ones in a trance.

I blinked.

"What kind of game?"

"A very simple one. How about we just ask each other questions back and forth? Since, I know very little about you."

"Okay, um, but we both get one skip." He smirked at that.

_Swoon._

"Alright, that's fair enough. I'll start. What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

He stared at me and his lips formed into a small smile. "Isabella. That's a beautiful name. Why do you only go by Bella?"

"Well, I would answer that, but it's my turn," he smile widened when I caught him, "So, what is your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen."

_I think he just got hotter. Mmmm… Mrs. Masen… Mrs. Edward Masen… Isabella Marie Masen… Bella Masen… It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?_

Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie. "My turn. Why do you only go by Bella, and not Isabella?"

"Well… I don't know. There is no particular reason. 'Isabella' is sort of a mouth full and I just always stuck with 'Bella'."

He nodded.

The slutty waitress came back and took our orders, Edward got a veggie burger, like he said he would, and I picked the first thing on the menu: mushroom ravioli. Ms. Slut-Bitch came back a while later with our food. She made sure that she leaned over more towards Edward while placing his food down, giving him a nice view of her fake tits.

"If there's anything else you need, _anything_, just call me over," she directed to Edward, giving him a wink as she walked away. I scoffed.

"What?" he asked.

My anger got the best of me. "Oh nothing, except that Ms. Slut-Bitch over there is practically eye fucking you and shoving her fake ass tits all in your face."

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

I flushed red. Edward looked at me. I blushed further, nervous from being under his gaze. His infamous lopsided grin appeared on his face and he chuckled a little.

"You've got a dirty mouth," He stated, more so declared. "I haven't noticed her."

"What? How could you not?"

"I was too busy staring into your deep chocolate eyes." I was blushing so hard, I would think my face appeared purple.

"That blush is lovely against your skin," he said, still staring at me. I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness, and he smiled back. We probably looked like two idiots with stupid, large ass smiles on our faces, but I didn't care. I could stare at Edward beautiful face forever.

When we finally stopped staring at each other, we ate, and continued with our various questions. I found out that Edward:

- Is 26 (Not too old, not too young)

- Loves books almost as much as I do

- Is an only child

- Has his own company

The last one nearly killed me when the words slipped out his mouth.

"You own your own business?" I asked incredulously. Needless to say I was impressed.

"Yeah, I do," he said smugly while reaching to take a sip of his Coke, obviously happy with my reaction.

_Smug bastard…_

He choked on his soda and started coughing. I looked at him, terrified of what was happening. But, before I could do anything, his coughing ceased and he looked up at me. His eyes were twinkling with humor and the smirk was back on his face.

"Are you okay?" I said in a rush, concerned of his well-being.

Then, he laid his head on the edge of the table and started laughing.

"What?"

…laughter

"What are you laughing at?"

…more laughter

"Edward, what the hell is so funny?"

It was hard to be angry at him because his laugh was so beautiful and carefree, but anger arose in me, fearing that he might be laughing at me for something I did. His laughter calmed down soon enough, but he was still snickering when he raised his head from the table.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I snapped.

His lips formed a small smile. "You, Bella," he began, "Are the only one who has _ever_ talked to me like that."

"Talked to you like what?" I asked, generally confused.

"Did you not call me a smug bastard?" He said, his lip twitched in the corner.

_Shit._

"Shit. I am so sorry! I thought I said that in my head! I just thought that you seemed very conceited when you told me about your company and I really hate conceited people and I really thought that I said that in my head, I didn't know I said that out loud! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mea-"

"Bella, its fine," he said, amused with my rambling. "You're right, I am a smug bastard, but I take that title with pride."

_Smug Edward = Sexy Edward_

"And," he continued, "I love it when you curse. It's very sexy to see such an angelic woman use such vile words," he said huskily, his jade eyes growing darker,

_Did he just call me angelic? Wait – even better – did Mr. Fuckhot just call me sexy?_

I blushed and squirmed under the intensity of his stare.

We finished eating and Edward paid the bill. Luckily, we left before Ms. Slut-Bitch could mentally rape Edward. Again.

On the car ride back, he asked me about college. It was a pretty touchy subject for me, since I dropped out to pursue a career that is going nowhere. Yet, I felt comfortable in his presence, so I told him.

"Well, I went to Northwestern University, but…" I trailed off, embarrassed by my own stupidity and pathetic life.

"But, I dropped out after freshman year," I finally said.

Edward looked at me for a moment, showing no other expressions on his face except for curiosity and sympathy.

"And why is that?" he asked in his velvet voice.

I took a deep breath. "I began writing a novel when I was fourteen, and it started out to be just for fun. But, as I grew older, my writing became better and my imagination was at its highest. I worked on it for five years when I finished it in my freshman year of college. I was an English major and I always had a dream of becoming a famous author. So, I dropped out of school so I could chase that dream. I've been living off the rest of the money in my college fund and I got a job at the library to help pay the bills. My parents live in Phoenix and my mother keeps trying to get me to come home so maybe I can go to a community college there and 'stop this little rebel act,' as my mother so kindly puts it.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So when I bought that book from you yesterday, that was the novel you wrote?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said, relieved that my secret was finally out.

Another pregnant pause.

"That's an interesting story you've got there," Edward said, filling in the silence.

"…Thanks," I said, not really knowing how to respond to his statement.

We pulled up at the front of my apartment and Edward got out the car and ran to the other side to open the door for me. I got out, and Edward walked me to the door, opening it for me. I greeted Ben briefly and we walked inside and into the elevator. When it opened, I looked up at Edward.

"You don't mind me walking you to your apartment, do you?" he asked.

"No, of course not."

We took the elevator up to the seventh floor and walked to the front door of my apartment, forest green with gold numbers reading 391.

"Well, this is me," I said, becoming slightly nervous.

_Is he going to kiss me? Please tell me he'll kiss me!_

His green eyes searched mine for a while, looking for something. I guess he found what he was looking for because the next thing I know, his head dips down quickly and his lips cover mine. His lips felt warm and soft on mine, melding with my own. It was very sweet, we didn't use any tongue, but it still succeeded in frying my brain into mush. Not to mention, it was my first kiss... ever.

He broke away and looked at me with hungry eyes. He pressed his lips against mine once again, but this time with more force. Edward's hands threaded through my hair. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, not knowing what else to do. His tongue went in my mouth and I moved mine in sync with his.

He tasted like..._ Edward_.

It was perfect.

Well, that is until my door burst open.

Edward and I pulled away in shock, and I looked at the door, only to see Alice standing there looking very excited. So excited that she was actually vibrating.

"Alice!" I yelled, upset.

"You must be Edward!" she said, totally ignoring me. She ran the short distance and jumped up to hug him.

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable, but it passed after a second and he hugged her back.

"I'm Alice!" she said, when they finally broke apart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly.

"Aww! Bella, you didn't tell me how much of a gentleman he is!" That was it.

"Alright, get back inside Alice, now!" I scolded her. She put on her pout again, but granted my request.

"Uh.. who was that?" Edward asked once she was inside.

"That was Alice Brandon, my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"She seems very... um, enthusiastic."

"You'll get used to it... eventually."

We just stood there staring at each other smiling agian. He gave me a quick kiss and said, "I'm going to be busy tomorrow, but I'll text you when I'm free. You want to do something on Thursday, maybe?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said, giving me another quick kiss.

I watched his sexy ass walk away and I took a deep breath.

_He's perfect._

...Now I just have to deal with Alice. I turned and opened the door to my apartment.

* * *

Reviews make Smugward happy!


End file.
